


Markiplier Moodboard: Her Angel

by MelissaTreglia



Series: Markiplier Moodboards [11]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Digital Art, F/M, Fallen Angel, Gift Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: A Darkiplier moodboard created for a friend, when she was feeling pretty down.(Based on works by Ellynore Moonwood.)





	Markiplier Moodboard: Her Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllynoreMoonwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllynoreMoonwood/gifts), [BloodRedWillow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedWillow/gifts).

  


It’s been so long since I did one of these, but I thought it would be a lovely little gift for one of my dearest friends, Amber ([@weepingredwillow](https://weepingredwillow.tumblr.com)). She and her Dark are honestly so sweet together, whether in or out of character.

You can rest easy, when you’re taking comfort in the arms of your (fallen) angel. :)


End file.
